


Of Masks and Fireflies

by seamspooky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, bea pretty much just adopts a young child she found in the woods, just a self-indulgent crossover au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamspooky/pseuds/seamspooky
Summary: But, like the rest of her life, it was consistent and unchanging. The most out-of-the-ordinary events to ever happen during her respites were the presence of a deer or two. Bea didn’t really mind this predictability, though. She was perfectly fine with this infallible stableness.Unfortunately, it turned out to be not as ‘infallible’ as she had believed, if the young, scrawny, Yiga child sleeping on the dirt was anything to go by.---A Pokemon Sword/Shield x Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild crossover fic in which Bea is a Sheikah girl that happens to find a young Yiga boy lying on the ground in the woods.
Relationships: Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea [Platonic]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Masks and Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combine my current hyperfixation with loz botw and my special interest in pokemon and This sorta happens
> 
> i'm not entirely sure where i'm gonna go with this fic just yet, so i guess we'll just see as it goes along

Bea’s schedule was strict and tight. Chores and warm-up training, breakfast, training, lunch, more training, and then dinner. The only time she had for herself outside of training, really, were the forty-five or so minutes after dinner in which she would sneak into the woods to watch the sun set. Her parents weren’t exactly thrilled about this brief break, especially at first, but they decided to allow it after she suggested that it could be viewed as further stealth training. Besides, she had received enough training to be more than ready enough if a stray bokoblin or two happened upon her (unlikely as it was, what with Kakariko Village’s guardian spirit warding off monsters from the town).

It gave her time to relax off the weariness of the day’s training, and to meditate peacefully in the pre-evening air. Besides, she had grown fond of watching the sunset fireflies flit to and thro, blinking in a serenely mystical way.

But, like the rest of her life, it was consistent and unchanging. The most out-of-the-ordinary events to ever happen during her respites were the presence of a deer or two. Bea didn’t really mind this predictability, though. She was perfectly fine with this infallible stableness.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be not as ‘infallible’ as she had believed, if the young, scrawny Yiga child sleeping on the dirt was anything to go by.

Bea had frozen in shock upon seeing him, mind racing a mile a minute but body too numbed with surprise to move. She had just arrived at the woods outside of the village in order to enjoy her daily time off when she had seen him lying among the leaves. He was Yiga, no doubt about it-- his mask, painted with an upside-down eye, that hung from the side of his head was proof enough. 

But at the same time, he couldn’t be more than a child. His frame was small and skinny, and his features seemed to indicate he was no more than eleven. _If the Yiga were to sneak into the village, why would they send a boy?_ This was one of the many thoughts racing through her head as she observed him.

Child or not, however, his presence was still very alarming. The Yiga had infiltrated the town a couple times during her lifetime, but the last time was several years ago. To see a Yiga boy, mask and all, within Karusa valley was serious indeed.

Bea pursed her lips as she mulled over what to do. The best course of action, most likely, was to go alert the Kakariko guards. But what if the boy were to escape while she was away? He could have valuable information about whatever it was that the Yiga were planning. But, then again, he seemed to be deep in sleep, and Bea was unsure if he would wake up before the guards could get to him. Still, his unconsciousness could only be a facade of his to trick her.

Finally, Bea made up her mind. She would attempt to bind him to the tree (stealthily and quietly, to prevent waking him up) in order to keep him from escaping while she went to get the guards. It was fortunate that stealth was a major part of her daily training.

Quickly treading over to him without so much as stepping on a single leaf, Bea pulled out a few, small things of rope from her vest’s pocket. She felt very grateful that her parents made her take with her a few basic survival tools whenever she left the house. _You woldn't want to be unprepared if something_ were _to happen while you were out,_ they always said.

Bea worked quickly and cautiously, making sure to be careful enough as to not wake the Yiga. She was practically finished with the bonds when a loud _crack!_ startled her, the girl jolting. 

A deer was nearby. It had, very unfortunately, happened to step on a rather large twig. 

Bea scrunched up her face, silently cursing her luck. Maybe it wasn’t enough to wake him...?

The boy roused, his eyelids gently fluttering half-open. Bea’s nerves froze.

The Yiga child looked up at her sleepily for a few moments, still not quite awake. Then, upon realizing where he was, he jolted up, an expression of panic on his face.

 _“AAAAAAA!”_ The boy yelled. Bea nearly yelled back.

The child desperately tried to get to his feet, or simply just get away in general, but Bea’s tight bonds held him in place. The boy seemed terrified.

Upon snapping out of the initial shock that had seized her, Bea quickly pulled out a small pocket knife from her vest, pointing it at the Yiga boy.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded. She silently prayed that he couldn’t see the fear on her face.

The boy trembled in response, still pulling on his restraints to no avail.

“I said, _what are you doing here?_ ” Bea repeated, trying to sound a bit more aggressive.

It looked like the boy tried to say something in response, but all that came out was a frightened whimper. His eyes were glistening. Was he...crying...?

Bea pulled the knife a few inches back from him, but she still didn't pull it away completely. She started to feel guilty for frightening the child and causing him to cry, but then she remembered that he was a Yiga-- an enemy.

Bea tried again once more, this time a little less aggressively. “Why are you here?”

The Yiga child bit his lip. “I was-- I didn't mean to--,” he stammered. “I was... just trying to... get away...”

“Get away from what?” Bea’s eyes narrowed. Instead of replying to her, however, the boy seemed to realize something.

“My mask! It’s not on all the way!” He seemed to not have realized that his mask was hanging lopsided from his head rather than on his face up until now. It was probably most likely due to being preoccupied with the fact that he had just woken up tied to a tree, with a teenage girl pointing a knife at his face.

“There are more serious matters than your mask not being on completely, like _what are you, a Yiga, doing here in Karusa Valley? _” The knife-wielding, teenaged girl in question responded.__

____

“I’m in Karusa Valley?!” The child replied, his shock at his location temporarily overriding his distress about his face being exposed.

____

“Yes.” Did he… not know that? Maybe she shouldn’t have told him that… Too late now, though.

____

The boy began trembling again. “I didn’t mean to be here, I was just-- I was-- please don’t hurt me, I didn’t mean to!” He let out a sob.

____

Bea was silent in response. He obviously did not intend to infiltrate Kakariko, unless he was lying. But for a yiga, out of all people, to end up here was just too coincidental. Then again, what if he really _was_ telling the truth?

____

The girl sighed, making up her mind. She wouldn’t tell the guards. Not yet, at least. But she wouldn’t set him free, either.

____

“I’m not going to hurt you. But I won’t let you go. I want to know how you got here, first,” She told him. “You can stay here for the night. Monsters don’t come here, so you’ll be safe.” Bea wasn’t entirely sure if monsters even attacked the Yiga, but she told the boy anyways, just in case they did. The child nodded in reply, equal parts grateful for her not hurting him, and equal parts still terrified.

____

“Are you hungry?” Bea asked him. Even if he was part of the mortal enemy of her clan, she still didn’t like letting the boy stay here starving. Judging by how skinny as he looked, he must not have gotten that much food recently.

____

He shook his head, eyes still not completely dry. “No... already ate somethin’ today...” Bea, used to having three square meals a day, frowned at the boy’s implication that he usually only ate once per day, but didn’t say anything about it.

____

“Is there anything you need?” Bea asked. She hoped he didn’t have to go to the bathroom. She wasn’t really sure how she was going to handle that yet.

____

He shook his head again, to Bea’s silent relief. Then, after a moment’s hesitation: “Well, I’m... sorry, but...” He paused. “Can you...put the-- put my mask back on right? I don’t like it when it’s…” The child trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

____

Bea nodded, figuring it couldn’t hurt. After putting it back over his face, the boy gave a mumbled “Thanks…”, Bea standing back up. As she was about to leave, the girl stopped.

____

“Do you… have a name?” Bea asked. It felt rude not to ask, even if he _was_ a Yiga.

____

“Allister…” He replied, almost quietly enough that Bea couldn’t hear.

____

“Alright.” She nodded. “...Don’t try anything while I’m gone. I _will_ be back tomorrow morning,” Bea added.

____

With that, the Sheikah girl started off back towards her village, a hundred thoughts racing through her head. She still wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to do with the boy. It was obviously the right thing to turn him over to the guards, but Bea was having second thoughts about that, after seeing how frightened the child was. He couldn’t be that old. He wasn’t that much of a threat, was he? Bea shook her head. She would have to figure it out tomorrow.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diabolus ex machina: deer edition
> 
> or is it a deux ex machina? i guess it depends on how you look at it


End file.
